Haunted Mansion
The Haunted Mansion is a haunted manorhouse originally from New Orleans, which now exists in the Disneyland parks. Description The Haunted Mansion is a looming and labyrinthine manor with a bloody and murky history.Mystery of the Manse and Nuptial Doom, among others, both give contradictory accounts of the house's history. Disney Kingdoms' Haunted Mansion implies that the Mansion has existed for untold amounts of time, and The Ghost Post doubles down on the idea that it is an inherently supernatural location that may never have been "built" by mortal men. In the 1950's, when building Disneyland, Walt Disney and his Imagineers had the Mansion moved to the park, ghosts included. Then, with the accord of the master of the house (a powerful spectre with a sinister sense of humor, known as the Ghost Host), they turned it into a "retirement home" for homeless ghosts,According to, among other things, the Haunted Mansion Radio Spots and Spooky Tenants. which it had already begun to become in 1952 under the brief stewardship of the witch Phyllis Diller, who had taken over the house, declared herself the Ghost Host and renamed it Diller's Midnight Manor.As seen in Spooks and Magic, which, despite its 1972 release date, must take place in 1952, as it engulfs the events of Trick or Treat. The Haunted Mansion is, to date, the home of 999 ghosts, or so the Ghost Host brags; moreover, he claims that there is "room for a thousand", and eagerly awaits the day a mortal guest will die inside the Mansion and "fill their quota". Among the already-present ghosts are both famous ghouls and spectres like Count Dracula, and ones original to the house such as the Hatbox Ghost.As mentioned by the Ghost Host in his narration itself. Though the ghosts always liked to "entertain" (read: frighten) mortal guests even when the house was still in New Orleans,As depicted in The Story and Song of the Haunted Mansion. it is in Disneyland that the Mansion was turned into a theme-park ride (complete with supernatural wagon-like vehicles known as Doombuggies). There, it became a popular attraction all year round, though not all of the tourists realize that the ghosts are real as opposed to mere special-effects.As shown in Followed from the Mansion. For unclear reasons, the Mansion exists simultaneously in several places all over the world, sometimes with a different outer appearance.This appears to be the in-universe case if one is to take the Walt Disney World, Disneyland and Tokyo Mansions into account, as well as the lingering presence of a Mansion duplicate in New Orleans itself according to some comics. The Euro Disneyland Adventure (1992) also depicts a Haunted Mansion in Disneyland Paris (in-universe), in place of Phantom Manor. A sort of counterpart of the Mansion exists in Wasteland in the form of Lonesome Manor, which originally resembled Phantom ManorOne Scary Night (2010). but was a twisted hybrid of it and the Mansion when Mickey Mouse visited itAccording to the video game Epic Mickey (2010). due to Behind the scenes The Haunted Mansion is the location which the eponymous theme park rides in Disneyland, Walt Disney World and Tokyo Disneyland claim to depict. It thus made its debut in 1969 when the first of these rides, the Disneyland version, opened (though it had been in development for much longer). Notes and References Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Houses Category:Haunted locations Category:Magical Locations Category:Manors